everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Mombasa Streets (Halo 3: ODST)
THE ROOKIE Occupied city center 6 hours after drop The Rookie slowly opens his eyes in his pod. There is static interference in his visor, and multiple cracks in his pod's windows. The screens that are still working are filled with static. Two Covenant Phantoms fly in the background. Shortly after the dropships pass, the Rookie activates four explosive bolts to release his pod door open. The pod is on the edge of a short building, but, having no other choice, the Rookie hops out, only to fall about 15 feet to ground, injuring him slightly. If the game is being played in cooperative mode, the bolts section is skipped, and the hatch is popped automatically, as is the Rookie jumping out. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_rVWtMWqir0 {Tayari Plaza Intro}] The Rookie finds the Recon Helmet embedded in a monitor. He removes it from the screen. Changes to one of the Superintendent's camera, focusing on an SOEIV pod. *'Superintendent' (on-screen): MOTOR-VEHICLE CRASH! SEARCHING N.M.P.D DATABASE... NO MATCH! The camera then focuses on the window that the Rookie is standing at. *'Superintendent' (on-screen): LOST-AND-FOUND ITEM! The view switches back to the Rookie, looking out of the window. *'Romeo' (flashback): "You're going to tell us her name, Gunny?" *'Buck' (flashback): "Ms. Naval Intelligence. Our new boss." *'Mickey' (flashback): "Oh, brother..." *'Buck' (flashback): "So check your mouths, find your chairs... And get set for a combat drop!" Fades to black. Tayari Plaza begins. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfxjPnpSJk4 {Tayari Plaza Outro}] The Rookie taps the broken Recon helmet, then puts it down on the floor. He peers out of the window. Several advertisement panels change to "KEEP RIGHT" signs, pointing at an open blast door. The Rookie readies his Silenced SMG. {First Huragok Encounter, Sector 8} Under a walkway in Sector 8, a Brute Captain is holding the explosive charge for a Huragok, while two Brute Minors are struggling to held the Huragok down. *'Brute Captain': "Arrgh! Hold the creature still!" *'Brute Minor': "Place the charge, before I lose my grip!" The Brute Captain forcefully inserts the charge into the Huragok's explosive armor. The Huragok gives out a high-pitched wail. *'Brute Minor': "It's armed!" *'Brute Captain': "And ready to explode, in case any human comes too close!" *'Brute Captain': "Let it roam! Let it do the Prophets' work!" The Brute Minors release the Huragok. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1bbc2UKxS7E {Uplift Reserve Intro}] The Rookie crouches down to the Optics Package. Some sparks flies out of it, and the camera twitches. Switch to the Package's camera, which shows the Rookie's face. Switch to a overview of the area. *'Buck' (flashback): "You heard from Mickey? Dutch?" *'Romeo' (flashback): "Negative." *'Buck' (flashback): "We need to get above this crap, link up with the bee-net. One of our drones must have seen where they hit." Fades to black. Uplift Reserve begins. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtOSQ5499Cw {Uplift Reserve Outro}] The Rookie drops the Optics Package, which falls to the ground with a dull thud. He stands up and turns around, Silenced SMG at the ready. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1pgev0nJhLg {Kizingo Boulevard Intro}] The Rookie pulls himself up to the ruined Gauss Turret. He looks through the damaged electronic scope, down to the plaza below. *'Marine' (flashback): "Where's the rest of your team, trooper?" *'Dutch' (flashback): "Scattered. Dead. I don't know." *'Marine' (flashback): "That's too bad. We're gonna need all the men we can get!" Fades to black. Kizingo Boulevard begins. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKMMnVSbQyo {Kizingo Boulevard Outro}] The Rookie releases the turret, then pats it. He jumps off the turret's base. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zNFtrwpZ95E {ONI Alpha Site Intro}] The Rookie crouches down to the Remote Detonator, then picks it up. *'Dare' (flashback): "Stand by to adjust trajectory. On my mark." The Rookie spins the Detonator *'Dutch' (flashback): "What did she just say?" *'Dare' (flashback): "Mark!" The Rookie looks up at the smoldering, cube-shaped building in the background. *'Mickey' (flashback): "We're way off course!" *'Dare' (flashback): "We're heading exactly were I need to go." Fades to black. ONI Alpha Site begins. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=knwRG6GWzPo {ONI Alpha Site Outro}] The Rookie looks at the burning ONI building. He stands up, then tosses the Remote Detonator into the water. It skips a few times, then sinks. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iizKyQBGmV0 {NMPD HQ Intro}] The Rookie looks up at a bent Sniper Rifle hanging over a power line. It is too high for him to reach. He picks up a metal pole, and uses it to push the Rifle down to the ground. He tries to straighten it, to no avail. He then looks up at the skyscrapers above him. *'Buck' (flashback): "We're in the Police HQ." *'Dutch' (flashback): "Can you take us there?" *'Cop' (flashback): "Affirmative!" *'Buck' (flashback): "All right. Meet you up top!" Fades to black. NMPD HQ begins. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGH1zdGwDjI {NMPD HQ Outro}] Dust falls down to the Rookie, who is still trying to straighten the Sniper Rifle. He finally gives up, and tosses it to the ground. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGH1zdGwDjI {Kikowani Station Intro}] The Rookie crouches down to pick up the Biofoam Canister, then examines it. He then turns to see a not fully closed shutter. *'Buck' (flashback): "How bad?" *'Romeo' (flashback): (gasping) "Not good." *'Mickey' (flashback): "We're gonna get you outta here." *'Romeo' (flashback): "Arrgh!" Fades to black. Kikowani Station begins. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2xmaxO6hlLI {Kikowani Station Outro/Dare Transmission}] The Rookie shakes the Biofoam Canister, then squeezes some biofoam out of it. Seeing that it's empty, he tosses it to the ground. Then, he picks up a transmission: *'Dare (COM)': "Can anyone hear me? This is Captain Veronica Dare!" The Rookie puts his hand to the comlink on his helmet. *'Dare (COM)': "My beacon is active - need immediate assistance! Someone, please respond!" The Rookie looks up to see a Phantom passing by and activating its searchlight. He then readies his Silenced SMG and moves out. After the cutscene, the rest of the sectors in the level will be locked down, and the nearest underground entrance will be marked with a beacon. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_XqJsmOT-k4 {Data Hive Intro}] The Rookie enters the underground tunnel and stops at the edge of an empty elevator shaft leading deep underground. He glances down to see just how deep the shaft is, then holsters his SMG and jumps over the shaft to grab an elevator support cable. He hesitates for a moment but soon begins to slowly rappel down. Fade to black. Data Hive begins. Category:Transcripts Category:Halo 3: ODST